


La Petite Anglaise

by republic



Category: Renault Clio "30 Years in the Making" Commercial
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Epistolary, F/F, Femslash Festivus, Homophobia, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: Sieza's diary, starting the day before her exchange student arrives...
Relationships: Gemma / Sieza
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	La Petite Anglaise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/gifts).



#### 

1994

**8 April** Tomorrow we meet our English exchange partners! I'm really excited! Today Maman and I made a sign with Gemma's name on it, so she'll know who we are. All I know about her is that she's 12 years old, and she lives near Southampton in England. She's here for a week and will be sleeping on a mattress on the floor of my room. Papa says I must try and speak English to her and make her speak French back.

 **9 April** Gemma arrived today! Their coach was late, so I got pretty bored waiting for them to get here. She looked a bit sad getting off the coach, but we waved and she cheered up when she saw the sign I'd made. She's made me a mix tape, which is sweet. Once we got home, the two of us went for a walk round town until Gemma insisted that we sat down and I listened to the tape she'd made! It wasn't bad, although of course I told her French music is better. It's funny - Gemma has such a good French accent (very Parisienne!), but she knows so few words.

 **10 April** Today was excellent. We had a picnic (and I tried to teach Gemma some more useful words), and then we had ice-creams, and then we came back home and played on the swing in the garden. The weather's been so nice, too! Maman says that maybe we can go to the beach later this week.

 **13 April** We went to the beach today. It's a really long drive - more than two hours! We tried to see who could throw a pebble furthest into the sea, and went swimming, and it was great. We went a bit further down the coast for a walk, and Gemma and I had a race back to the car. I won! She won rock-paper-scissors, though. Then we both fell asleep in the car on the way home - how embarrassing! 

**15 April** Gemma's last day. The week's really flown by. At dinner she said thank you to Papa and Maman very formally, and she used some of the words I've taught her. I have her address now, so I've promised to write. Papa says he'll pay for stamps as long as I write in English!

 **16 April** Gemma went back to England today; I'm really going to miss her. I thought she was going to be all British and boring at the bus, but she gave me a lovely hug just before she left. I hope she writes soon!

 **25 April** A letter arrived! It's really lovely, although Gemma gives up on French after a couple of lines and switches into English. I think she enjoyed her time here almost as much as I did.

#### 

1999

**11 April** I'm going to England for the first time tomorrow. Gemma is going to meet me off the ferry - she can drive unsupervised now, which is pretty cool. It's going to be weird, though - it's 5 years since she came to France, and while we've written so many letters in that time, it's a long time since I've actually seen her.

 **12 April** Oh. Oh. Gemma hugged me with such enthusiasm that I nearly fell over! It was lovely; she was so pleased to see me! But as I hugged her, the thought came to me "she's so beautiful" What does that mean? I can hardly keep my eyes off her. What if she knows what I'm thinking and never wants to see me again?

 **13 April** Contrary to what I'd heard, it can be sunny in England! We drove out to the countryside, a field near the clifftops with lovely views of the sea. I told Gemma I'd brought some music with me, which was only fair as that's what she'd done last time. She was all "what is this stuff? You can't dance to this!", so I got out the car and danced like a fool. She sat on the bonnet and laughed, but did concede that you can totally dance to it! Then we just sat side by side on the front of her car and watched the sea and talked about everything and nothing and it was great. Gemma is such fun to spend time with, and I fear I'm falling in love.

 **14 April** Chichester today, which has quite an interesting old town. I brought my polaroid, and we took a bunch of goofy photos. I can at least make her laugh! If I say something about how I feel, will it ruin everything?

 **15 April** Gemma introduced me to some of her friends today. Five of us squeezed into her car and she drove us into the middle of Southampton - she even played my CD! Her friends took the piss out of my French accent, but they seem nice otherwise. We had pizza, and they asked me loads of stuff about France. A fun evening! I'm a bit worried about Gemma's mother, though: as we walking back to her house after getting some lunch, I had my arm around her shoulder and was telling her a joke. Gemma's mother was unloading the car, and looked over and saw us and gave me a strange look. I'm trying not to over-think it. In any case, Gemma and I are going to the beach tomorrow, which should be fun.

 **16 April** Of course, it rained today. Gemma said "It'll brighten up, I'm sure," so off we went. We got to the beach, and it was raining even more! So I start teasing her, "Ah, yes, ideal beach weather. I really fancy a swim!"  
She laughed "Yeah, this is totally swimming weather!"  
"Oh come off it, you didn't even bring your costume!"  
"So? I brought a towel!"  
"You were never going swimming today!"  
"I will!"  
"Go on then, I dare you!"

So she flings the car door open, grabs her towel, kicks off her shoes and takes her jeans off and runs into the sea, still wearing her socks! "Come on, you coward!" What's a girl to do (other than remember to take her socks off as well)? There we are, splashing each other in the sea in the pouring rain, laughing our heads off!

We run back to the car and get in, sodden. She brandishes the towel, and I lean into her as she dries my hair off a bit, and we can hardly stop laughing. And then it happened. We'd stopped laughing, and she stopped with the towel and I sat back. And I saw how she was looking at me, and I dared to hope. She put a hand on my neck and pulled ever so gently, and as I leant towards her she kissed me and the world stood still. We kissed, and I forgot how cold and wet I was. Gemma smiled at me, and I wanted that moment to last forever.

In the evening, she offered to get takeaway for everyone, so we drove to the takeaway ages before they'd said our food would be ready. "I hope you don't mind waiting here for a bit?", she laughed, then she kissed me again and everything was perfect.

 **18 April** It's good to be home again, but I miss Gemma so much! My parents have agreed she can come to visit this summer, so I'm going to write and invite her.

 **3 May** The post is so slow sometimes! Gemma writes very formally to say she'd be delighted to come and visit. I think I'm meant to show that to my parents, as she includes another letter that is more, well, personal. But still a bit cagey. I hope she's OK.

 **24 July** Gemma's here! We collected her off the train, and Maman kindly waited in the car so I could greet her properly. My parents were surprised at how much better her French is than last time - Gemma had to remind them that was 5 years ago.

We'd got ready for bed, and were sat on my bed chatting. "I guess I'm sleeping on the mattress on the floor again?" Gemma asked, with a grin. "Well, this is only a single bed. I guess I could take the floor this time...?" She took my hand, "Well, that's not quite what I had in mind..." and kissed me. We enjoyed the moment a while, then she swung herself onto the bed, shuffled over to the wall and held the duvet back invitingly, "I'm sure we can both fit if we try". It was delightful to have her wrapped round me, and somehow we slept soundly tangled up in each other.

 **25 July** I woke up this morning and was briefly confused as to what the weight on my chest was; Gemma was still asleep with an arm round me. I kissed her forehead and she woke, at first a little groggy. "Morning you," I said brightly. "Huh? Oh, yes, it is," she stirred a little, "Oh no, I have terrible bed hair! Don't mock me!". I laughed, "No, it's adorable! though those pyjamas are the wrong colour for your hair". "I see," she said, making a show of undoing her top button, "trying to get me to take them off are you?" Then she burst out laughing "Oh Sieza, you are so cute when you blush!" Terrible woman!

It was a bright and sunny morning, so I packed some food, and we went for a cycle to my favourite lake to swim in. It was a perfect day for it - the water was cool but not too cold, and we didn't see anyone else. We sat by the water's edge afterwards, and Gemma said a little shyly, "I could dry your hair again?" I didn't need to be asked twice! It felt so good, and I felt so loved.

We ate lunch, then just lay in the sun side by side for a bit. "You've got to admit," I said, "this has some advantages over the sea in a rain-storm!" "Yeah, yeah," Gemma replied, "and your baguettes are so much nicer, and we must pity the poor British in their rain-drenched island!". She dramatically put her hand to her forehead "Woe is me! Now you understand why I had to come here to escape all that for a bit. No other reason!" and she stuck her tongue out.

"Well," I retorted, "since I must work to keep you here, tomorrow we will see how cafés and pâtisseries are done properly. Although, maybe there are other things worth seeing in France?" Gemma kissed me to shut me up, and I didn't mind at all.

 **26 July** I was good to my word, and we went out on the bikes again today, to a pavement café just opposite the château in Mortemart. We sat at a little table looking over the square and watched the world go by. Gemma had to admit that the coffee was better than they have in Britain, of course!

Later, we were back at home, listening to some music in the sitting room. Gemma was leaning on my shoulder with an arm round me, and it was lovely. And then my mother walked in. Gemma sat bolt upright, put her hands in her lap as if nothing was happening, and looked terrified. "Ah, " Maman said (speaking English for once), "I see we need to have the talk." And she sat down opposite us.

"You two have feelings for each other, right?" Gemma looked like she was about to make excuses, but Maman held up her hand to silence her. "I know, you have tried to be subtle about it, but I was young once and I see the way you look at each other." She paused, and I could feel the tension in Gemma next to me. "I want you to know that I love my daughter and want her to be happy. We have no prejudice in this house, so don't either of you feel you have to hide who you are around us. OK?"

I was a bit shocked. I mean, I thought I could trust my parents, but I didn't quite expect Maman to spell it out like that. I was more shocked, though, when Gemma burst into tears.

"Well," said Maman, a little taken aback, "that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Let's have a glass of wine and that will help, won't it?" She went to fetch some as I held Gemma. "Sorry," she sniffled, "that was really rude. But I'm so scared of what Dad will be like if he finds out, and that's really hard to deal with". "Ssh, it'll be fine, don't worry", I said, trying to sound calming. 

By the time Maman returned with three glasses, Gemma had calmed down. "I'm sorry," she started, but Maman was having none of it. "No need to apologise! Have a little wine, and tell me about your day."

I love my parents.

 **27 July** Another lovely day! We went cycling again, to a different pâtisserie, bought a few bits, and then sat on a bench nearby to eat them. Gemma is getting picky! Yesterday's cakes were better; I will have to remember for next time! I told her if she was this fussy about French baking she will surely starve when she gets back to Britain.

Gemma snuggled up to me to sleep again tonight, and if felt so special and so natural at the same time. I am very lucky!

 **30 July** Gemma returned to Britain today, and I miss her already.

This morning, though, she took her clothes off for me. We were in the process of getting out of bed, and she sat next to me and took my hand. "Sieza," she began, a little uncertain, "I've had an amazing time with you. You're my best friend, and I love you to bits, and I don't know where any of this is going, but...", and she started to unbutton her pyjama top. Seeing my surprise, she continued, "Don't worry, I don't think I'm ready to, y'know, yet, but," she paused, as if looking for words, "I wanted you to see me naked, not just getting changed or something, because I love you and I don't want to be ashamed of that. Is that OK?"

I smiled and nodded, not quite sure what to say. And watched as she carefully undid her buttons and slipped the top off. And then she held my gaze as she took her bottoms off too and stood naked before me. "God you're beautiful!" I whispered, and it felt like such an understatement. After a moment, she smiled, wrapped a towel round herself, kissed me on the forehead and went to shower.

As I closed my eyes to sleep this evening I could still see her in my mind's eye; I can't adequately describe how good it makes me feel.

 **10 August** A parcel arrived! Not just a letter (though that was lovely), but a book too. It's _Skellig_ , which she talked about a bit when she was here. I've read the first couple of chapters, and it's pretty interesting.

 **11 August** Finished reading _Skellig_ this afternoon, a strange and beautiful book. I've written to Gemma to say thanks, and included one of the polaroids we took while she was here. I also said, of course, that going to England is a lovely idea, though clearly she should come to France more!

 **6 September** I was starting to worry that it'd been a while since I'd heard from Gemma. I was right to worry. Her Dad got hold of my most recent letter and hit the roof, the whole "no child of mine is going to behave like that" horrible horrible thing. She is forbidden from seeing me again, and he will read her letters before she sends them as well as anything that comes from France.

The worst bit is the bit where she says she's sorry if she's upset me! I want to hold her in my arms and tell her no, she's done nothing wrong, it's her father who is a homophobic bastard.

I had to tell Maman why I was crying so much, and she _swore_. Maman never swears! I don't know what to do, this is so terrible.

 **7 September** I wrote. In French, which I bet her bastard father can't read.

 **15 September** Bastard father made Gemma translate my letter; could I only write in English in future, please? I hate that man so much.

 **8 November** No reply to my last letter. Is this it? My best friend and my first love gone, just like that? Well, I shall send her New Year cards at least, so she knows I have not forgotten her.

#### 

2002

**9 March** At the bar last night Jacques asked me out. Rather to my surprise, I said yes; I might have been a bit drunk! He's nice in a rather stuffy kind of way, and very easy on the eye.

 **15 March** First date with Jacques went pretty well; we went out to dinner at a pretty fancy restaurant, and it was fun. He's a bit old-fashioned - insisted on paying the bill and so on, but not in a bad way - he wasn't going to order for me or any nonsense like that! He walked me home afterwards, and there wasn't any suggestion of him coming inside, he just kissed me and wished me a good night.

 **26 April** Been on a few dates with Jacques now, and it's been fun, but he's not so much as made a pass at me. Over a post-dinner cognac (did I mention a bit old-fashioned!) I mentioned this, and it turns out he's a not-before-marriage sort of a person!

It seemed the moment to tell him I'm bi, in case that was going to be an issue. His response to me telling him my first love had been a woman, and asking if that was a problem? "God, no, I might be a bit of a traditionalist, but I'm not an arsehole!"

 **12 October** The time has come. Jacques has invited me to dinner at his parents' place next weekend. I'm surprisingly nervous about this!

 **19 October** Oh my God, his parents are loaded. Seriously loaded. They live in a proper old Château and own all the surrounding vineyards, too. I mean, I figured Jacques had to be pretty well off to keep buying me dinner, but I had no idea. His parents were really kind (though again, very old-school), and dinner was amazing, but I did spend the entire time worrying I was doing it all wrong. The guest room they put me up in is bigger than my actual bedroom, by a comfortable margin.

#### 

2003

**14 July** I'm getting married! We'd been out to a Bastille Day party, of course, and Jacques walked me home. We kissed, then as I was going to open my door, he said "Before I go, Sieza, I have a question for you" I turned, and there he was, down on one knee, with a ring, "Will you marry me?" I said yes, of course, he's such a lovely man. We think summer next year is a good time, but naturally we'll have to check with both our parents and so on.

It's odd, though, my first thought was "I should tell Gemma", but I've not heard from her in so long now, though I still send her a New Year card every year. We'll definitely invite her, but I doubt she'll show.

#### 

2004

**14 August** I got married today! Well, we did the legal bit yesterday, today was the church service and then the party.

I didn't get a reply to the wedding invitation from Gemma, but she came - just to the church, then she slipped away. I was so surprised to see her as we were walking to the car after the service. She looked lovely and also a bit lost, just like the first time she got off the coach all those years ago. I hope she's alright.

It was an excellent day, but too many speeches! By the time we left the dance floor I was exhausted; thankfully Jacques just wanted to collapse too. Maybe tomorrow, once everyone's gone after lunch...

 **15 August** That was a bit awkward. We had a big lunch with the wedding guests, and then finally some time to ourselves. Jacques was gentle and pretty good for someone who claims not to believe in sex before marriage; but as we lay there together afterwards, I realised I was thinking of Gemma, and what it would be like to make love to her.

 **16 August** We went through the cards and suchlike today, and there's one from Gemma; it has her phone number and a new address. Why does this feel dangerous?

 **30 August** Damn. I can't get Gemma out of my head. Jacques is such a good man, we've got a lovely house, and he's a considerate lover. But he touches me, and I think of her. Heck, now, I touch myself, and I think of her.

 **17 September** Jacques has noticed. Shit. He didn't make a scene, but as we were going to sleep this evening he said "I think we need to talk? Something isn't right, is it?"

 **18 September** We talked, there were tears (mostly mine, some his). I feel so wretched - Jacques has been nothing but good to me, and here I am breaking his heart over a daft teenage crush. I told him the whole story, and he said "She left you her number, right? You should text her. Maybe she's settled down and is happy and then you can move on?" I said he was probably right, but I couldn't face it just then.

 **19 September** I finally summoned the courage to write a text; it felt like everything revolved around this one message. How do you say "I might have made a terrible mistake here. Are you in a relationship?" without it sounding like you're a colossal screw-up. In the end, I just went with "I know this sounds like I'm a colossal screw-up, but..." And then I waited.

After the longest five minutes in the history of humanity, my phone buzzed "No. Are you OK?"

I sat and stared, then burst into tears. Jacques came over, looked at the messages, then sat at the table with his head in his hands. "Is that it, then? Are you leaving?"  
"I don't know, Jacques, I'm so sorry."  
"Sieza, love, you're breaking my heart, and it hurts so much. But what can I do? Your heart belongs to another, even if you forgot it for a while."

We sat in unhappy silence for a while. Then Jacques sighed, and it was clear he'd reached a conclusion, "You should go. Of course I don't want you to, but I think you should go to this Gemma and see if you can make it work."

So I sent another text "Um, not really. Can I come to see you?" Almost immediately came the reply "Certainly. Take care! x". So I packed some things into my car, and as the daylight faded away, so did my marriage. It would almost have been easier if Jacques had yelled or anything, but he was so kind about it all.

It was a long and lonely drive to Calais. Once I got there I slept fitfully in the car until I could check in for one of the early morning trains through the Tunnel.

 **20 September** It was getting light as I got to Gemma's block of flats. She came out to meet me as I was getting out of the car, and she looked almost as tired as I felt; I guess she hadn't had much sleep. I didn't really know what to do, or how she felt; I put my hand to her cheek and tried to find some words, "Gemma," and then she just pulled me into her embrace "Shh. You're here. It'll be alright"

She kissed me gently, then held me tight.

"Come in, we can unload your car later" She took me by the hand and led me inside. Her flat was small but cosy, and she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "You're in England now, so we must have tea!"

So we sat on the sofa with tea and I told her my sorry tale. When I was finished she thought for a bit, then sighed. "Wow. Sorry, I really didn't mean to have that effect on you."

"I was gutted when Dad banned me from seeing you," she continued, "and really angry. I guess I still am angry. But I was seventeen, and what could I do? I went to Uni, and became the campus LGBT rep - at least I could direct my anger to doing something constructive. I had a few casual girlfriends, but nothing serious - I couldn't bear the thought of bringing someone home."

She paused, and drank some more tea. "As soon as I graduated, I moved out - Mum tried to patch things up, but I wasn't ready to forgive Dad and he doesn't think he's done anything wrong. This place might not be much, but the rent's pretty cheap, and it's my own space, you know? Mum sent on your New Year cards, but I couldn't bring myself to write after all that time. How do you say `sorry I had to bail, hope you're OK'?"

"And then I got your wedding invitation. I didn't know whether I could face going or not - it'd been 5 years since I'd seen you, but I was still cut up at the idea of you marrying someone else. But I so wanted you to be happy, and I thought that maybe if I saw you happy with someone else I could move on. So I came, but I felt so alone that I slunk off home straight after the service." She shrugged. "So here we are."

"Yeah." I put my mug down and took both her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trying to see you before, and I'm sorry for just descending on you like this."  
"I'm sorry, too. But I'm not sorry you're here now." And she kissed me, a slow lingering kiss. Then she stood and drew me to my feet and kissed me again as she ran her hands down my back, "I've been waiting years to take you to bed, and I don't intend to wait any longer."

Take me to bed she did, and it was better than my wildest dreams. Afterwards, though it was mid-morning, we both fell asleep for a while. I woke a little later with Gemma dozing with an arm wrapped round me and her hair all over the place, and I knew this was where I was meant to be.

I went to get up, and she hugged me tighter, waking slowly. "Not going anywhere, are you? If this was just a booty call, I'm going to be a bit put out!"  
"Not immediately, no, but I will need to find somewhere to live at some point..."  
"Why?" asked Gemma, "when you can stay here?"

"That's very sweet of you," I sighed, "but I can't just show up after, what, 5 years? And announce I'm moving in with you!" Gemma gave me a look, then ruffled my hair "Of course you can, silly! Look, I know you'll have a lot of stuff to work through, and we can't just go back to how things were when we were teenagers. But it turns out I'm still head over heels in love with you, and I want to be with you. So stay, as long as you want. I know it's a small flat, and if you want to crash on the sofa that's cool too - don't think you have to be my lover to be able to stay, if you just need somewhere to be while you figure out what you want to do next."

I might have cried a bit at that point. Gemma just cuddled me 'til I calmed down again.

 **26 September** I never did quite get to sleeping on the sofa! Gemma somehow found room for my things, and even put a couple of my pictures from France up - she said she wanted it to feel like our flat, not that I was camping out in hers.

I was sat getting ready for bed this evening when Gemma came into the bedroom. "Look what I found when making space in the wardrobe," she said, "you remember, these were the pyjamas you were rude about!" "You kept them?" I was pretty surprised. "Remember when I took them off for you?", she asked, coming closer. I think I blushed again. She sat on my lap and kissed me hungrily, then undid her top button. "I thought I might try doing so again, and maybe you'd help...?"

 **4 October** I've managed to find a job at the local secondary school; a bit of a cliché, but I'll be teaching French, starting after half term. If they like my work, they'll help me get a teaching qualification that's valid here.

I finally got round to phoning my parents at the weekend and having a proper conversation with them; they were quite worried when I'd texted to say I'd gone to England! Papa was a bit scandalised that I'd left my marriage so soon, but Maman was really supportive, "I thought you and Gemma seemed such a natural fit for each other, I really hope it works for you. Come and visit soon!".

I've gently coaxed Gemma into at least texting her parents so they know what's going on. I think we might drive over to see them in the next couple of weeks; it's clear to me that Gemma's Mum misses her dreadfully, so maybe she can talk some sense into her Dad...

 **23 October** We went round to Gemma's parents for lunch. Things were obviously quite awkward, and there was a bit where Gemma's Mum and I sat having coffee in the sitting room while she and her Dad went off to Have Words. They returned, and he said to me "Sieza, you know it was me who stopped Gemma from seeing you. I still find it difficult to reconcile myself to two women being in a relationship together. But Gemma is my daughter, I love her, and I want the best for her. So I apologise for what I did, and I promise to treat you with respect." And he shook my hand, a little stiffly. "Merci monsieur, err, I mean thank you" was about as eloquent as I could manage.

#### 

2005

**4 June** The contract on Gemma's flat is due for renewal soon, and the school are taking me on as a full-time teacher, so she thinks we should try and buy somewhere together. We found a place a bit out in the country - not as nice as we could have back in France, but 3 bedrooms, which is a lot of space for the two of us! Still, it means my parents could visit and have somewhere to stay, which would be good.

 **29 October** Buying a house took ages! Still, we are now settled and unpacked, and it was our house-warming party today. I was surprised by how many people came; even Gemma's parents. I was a bit worried her Dad might say something inappropriate, but he was pretty cool actually - talked to lots of people, asked me how my job was going, that sort of thing. As they were leaving, he said to me "I know things have been difficult between us, and I'm still sorry for that. Would a hug be in order?" Gemma was really happy about that.

 **27 December** Peace and quiet again! We had both sets of parents to visit for Christmas, and mine only went back to France this morning. We had a very traditional Christmas - a big Réveillon de Noël meal, church on Christmas Day, then a long walk with my parents on Boxing Day. Our parents got on with each other really well, which was a pleasant surprise.

It's nice to have the house to ourselves again, though! We spent ages in the bath together this afternoon, which was very relaxing.

 **31 December** Just the two of us for New Year's Eve - after all the people for Christmas, we wanted some time together. I opened some champagne at midnight, then it turned out Gemma had a surprise for me!

"Sieza, love," she began, "since we have some champagne open, I wanted to ask you something. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we can't get married, but we could have a civil partnership. Some day, I want to be your wife, but I want us to be official now and not wait. Will you?"

"Gemma!" I said, mock indignant, "how can you ask me this now?" She looked so shocked I couldn't keep up the pretence any longer, "If I'd known you were going to ask me that I'd have opened a good bottle!" I swear she nearly tipped it over me!

I kissed her then, and we shared a toast. "I'll open a good bottle tomorrow," I laughed, "But I have a request of my own. Can we keep this low-key, and hold off the party to the day we can get actually married? I know that might be years off, but I hope we will get there."

Gemma paused in thought for a while. "I nearly argued with you about that, but actually I do see where you're coming from. Yes, let's have a big party when we're able to marry. Something to look forward to!"

#### 

2006

**17 July** We got not-married today (as we've taken to calling it); just both sets of parents, and we went for a meal out together afterwards. Everyone seems to have had a great day, even Gemma's Dad!

#### 

2008

**7 September** We're expecting a child! Well, Gemma is. She's been wanting a child for some time now, and it took a while to persuade me. To be honest, I'm still a bit apprehensive - will Gemma be OK? How will we cope on little sleep? Will we ever have any time as a couple again? And so on. We've talked about it a lot - our child will have a French first name, we'll keep a bilingual household, and make sure they get to see a lot of their French grandparents. And I trust Gemma, and it's what she really wants.

#### 

2009

**16 April** Hélène was born this morning; she and Gemma are doing just fine. I'm still a bit in shock!

#### 

2013

**17 July** Our seventh not-wedding anniversary, and the Government has passed a law that means we will be able to get married. But not yet, there has to be some enabling work which I don't really understand. Still, progress!

#### 

2015

**9 April** We got married today, 21 years to the day since we first met. Hélène was at first a bit sad that the date was too close to her birthday, but we've promised her she will still get her birthday party next week!

We did the legal bit first thing, then had a church service. Not a blessing (I don't understand the church here, but apparently they can't officially bless our marriage; but I think you'd have struggled to tell the difference), but the priest's been great and it felt special. And then a big reception, with both families, a couple of Hélène's friends from school, our friends and colleagues (who all took a day off work without complaint!); Jacques came with his new wife, too, which was really nice.

It sounds silly, but I did feel a bit like a newlywed again! I cried a lot during the speeches, and our first dance was magical. And Gemma's parents took Hélène away for the night at around her bedtime, which meant we got a night to ourselves. Despite being tired and not a little tipsy, we took full advantage of that when we got home...

#### 

2019

**20 September** We stopped for tea with Gemma's parents this evening. It's an excuse to show off our new car, but also we're going to France for the weekend to visit my parents, and it's quite a good staging post. Gemma reminded me that this is the day I arrived back in her life, on a grey morning in 2004 that feels like a lifetime ago.

Both sets of grandparents love Hélène, and Gemma & I are still soppily in love (much to the resignation of Hélène who has perfected her sighing eye-roll), and I do feel like we somehow got our happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I saw this delightful and heart-warming advert and really wanted to tell their story. I'm afraid the cars don't feature much, but I did use their licence plates to reconstruct the dates and places :-)
> 
> Thanks for naraht for beta.


End file.
